


Those bastards

by the_ravens_writting_desk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, well more than implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1540376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ravens_writting_desk/pseuds/the_ravens_writting_desk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samandriel while walking in the garden, bumps into the huntsman's son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those bastards

Prince Samandriel was walking through the palace’s garden.  
Spring was in the kingdom and the crab-apples were filled with white-pink blossoms. Samandriel felt at peace here.

He was so caught up in the flowers above that he didn’t see anyone crouching before a tree, until he walked into him and unceremoniously hit the ground.

“Your royal highness!” A strong dirty hand took his and helped him up. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t see you walking.” The tall dark blond boy bowed deep.  
  
“It’s okay, I bumped into you. I’m the one who should apologize.” Samandriel brushed the dirt of his dress shirt. “Are you the gardener?”

“I’m actually the huntsman’s son, Adam.” The boy smiled sheepishly. “But I’m not allowed on hunts, so I spent my time tending the plants.”  
  
“I thought the huntsman only had two sons.” Samandriel instantly recognized his mistake when he saw Adam face falling.  
  
“I’m his bastard son.”

“Doesn’t matter. I’m not related to the queen.” The prince smiled. “That’s why I live in Castiel’s palace rather than at court.”  
  
“Castiel.” Adam smiled. “He seems to like my brother Dean.”  
  
“Understatement. I don’t think Dean has slept in his own bed for the past two months.”

“Can you hear them?” Adam blushed at his own question. “I mean… your room’s like one door over.”  
  
“I can hear them loud and clear.” A devious smile appeared on the prince face. “Care to start a counteroffensive?”  
  
“What do you mean?” The look on Adam’s face didn’t do anything to ratify the innocence in his voice.

“Well…” Samandriel stepped into his personal space. “I thought of sticking tongue up your…”  
  
“Samandriel?!” Castiel came riding down the garden on his horse, followed suit by Dean.  
  
“Come to my room tonight…” Samandriel turned to his half-brother, but quickly whispered in Adam’s ear. “Bring chocolate sauce.”

“Yes, sir!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment and check out my [tumblr](http://theravenswrittingdesk.tumblr.com/)


End file.
